Feelings
by Emmiiiee
Summary: After Sasuke returned to Konoha, he, Naruto, Sakura, Aya, Nariko and Akira went looking for the Akatsuki. They find something very interesting there... SasuNaru.


Chapter one:: The Twins

Me and my sister Aya. Two pieces, formed in one, sharing an incredible bond.

We were one – egged twins, but we were really different on the outside. Aya had blonde and brown hair, green eyes and was the little sunshine in our family. She was always louder and more annoying (not to me, but to the others). I, on the other hand, had dark – brown hair, green eyes and was always shyer and quieter than Aya (I had better grades at school). We were both born at the same time. YES. THE SAME TIME! Our home is Konoha but our chakra is different. Aya has fire and lightning, while I have wind, water and earth chakra.

We are pretty different, but we are still the same. One peace, not two.

We had a childhood friend, Akira. He was really nice and also really annoying. I liked Akira for quite some time, but then I discovered that he liked someone else. It was one of Aya's best friends: Naruto. She (he…) had long golden hair, sky blue eyes, no family and almost no friends, because of the Kyuubi she (he…) had sealed inside of him . Aya and her (him…) were, aside from me, best friends.  
>Naruto was actually a boy, but Akira didn't know that until Aya and me told him. He was surprised and at the same time, not surprised at all.<br>I also, aside from Aya, had a best friend: Sasuke Uchiha. He was really cute and popular with his black hair and black eyes. All the girls liked him. Including Naruto.  
>When me and Sasuke were alone, Sasuke often kept asking me questions about Naruto, because he knew, me and him were friends. He always thought he was a girl. I decided not to tell him, that he was a boy, because I thought it was really cute, how he acted.<p>

As we grew older, Aya, me and Akira were separated from the others, because we had more power, and had to be trained differently. After that, we never saw Sasuke, Naruto and the others ever again.  
>We were really sad abaut that, because, when we were little, one of our friends, Rose, went missing. Rose was Ayas', mine and Akiras' best friend. She went missing when we were five, and they never found her.<p>

One day, when me and Aya were twelve, one of the Black Ops told us that Sasuke went missing. I was so scared for him at that time, that I even wanted to go look for him. Aya stopped me with these words: " Nari – chan! It's no use! He's gone… I'm so sorry…"  
>After that, I started to cry. She felt my pain, because of our telepathy, and gave me a comforting hug. I was really grateful for her being there for me… I loved my sister very much.<p>

After the news, we were sent on many missions, to look for Sasuke, but we couldn't find him.

One evening, I was crying about Sasuke again. It's not that I was in love with him or anything… I just cared for him so much, because he was my best friend! Aya came in our room and saw me crying on my bed. She came over to me and asked me: "Nariko? Are you crying about Sasuke again?" I nodded slowly. She gave me a hug and said: "Don't worry! We'll find him, and when we do, we'll bring him back! I promise!"

I looked at her and started to laugh. She eyed me strangely and asked me, almost annoyed: "What are you laughing at! I'm just trying to help!"

I looked at her, smiled and said: " You remind me of Naruto… I miss him too…"

Aya looked at me with a strange look, and than looked away. When I turned my head to see her face expression, she seemed deeply in thought and also kind of worried, actually.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Naruto, and his reaction, when Sasuke went missing. I wonder if he's okay… I miss him a lot too…"

That evening, or rather, that night, we talked only about Naruto and Sasuke, and nothing else. We sure missed those guys a lot... I, or rather, we, hopped the best for them and their relationship… I wanted, no, I HAD TO bring Sasuke back to Naruto, because I believed, that they still had feelings for each other… I knew Sasuke, and I'm sure he still does.

-

My first story ever! Yay! I'm so happy!  
>Oh yeah... Nariko:: Me<br>Aya:: Ranniiee

I just kindo of made up Nariko. Hope nobody's mad at me. :3  
>And for those who think Nariko's a crybaby, she isn't actually. She like only is in this story.<p>

Reviews plz


End file.
